Downfall
by flephanie
Summary: Futurefic. How the Charmed ones really died, how Chris dealt with their deaths, or rather how he didn't really deal with it and how he met Bianca. please R&R.
1. downfall

A/N: Hey I know this has been done so many times, but here's my version, of how the charmed ones died, how Chris dealt or rather how he didn't quite deal with it, how he met Bianca. Hope you guys like. Please review...pretty please!?!  
  
Oh this has nothing to do with my other story 'Cursed', and for those who are reading it, don't worry I'm not abandoning it, will be putting new chapter up very soon. I just had some inspiration and hence where this came from...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or any of it's characters, or Chris :o( Oh and I don't own Matchbox 20, or their wonderful lyrics ( I'm a fan...can you tell?lol!)  
  
Chapter 1 – Downfall  
  
_Be my saviour and I'll be your downfall._  
  
They were cornered...trapped with no place to go.  
  
Paige was the first to go down and she lay unconscious at Piper's feet. Phoebe was hanging on by a thread, battered, bruised and bloody, she was swaying on the spot. Piper was in a similar condition, but the rage surging through her veins was keeping her going.  
  
They were surrounded...out numbered with little strength left to fight.  
  
Chris was struggling under his captor's grasp, but to no avail. His lean 14- year-old figure was no match for the butch demon that had Chris in his vice grip.  
  
Piper blew up the demon closest, only to have two more shimmer in to take it's place.  
  
"Give me back my son!" Piper bellowed, blowing up a couple more demons.  
  
The demon holding Chris let out a low, dark and sinister chuckle.  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to be demanding anything."  
  
Piper would have blown him up if she wasn't worried she would hit Chris in the process.  
  
The demon smirked, he could see in her eyes how much she loathed him, how much she wanted him dead, and in reply he tightened his grip on Chris. Causing him to gasp for air.  
  
"Let him GO!" Piper screamed, but was met with a dozen energy balls flying in her direction.  
  
She managed to freeze most of them, Phoebe empathetically deflected a few, but one caught Phoebe in the shoulder sending her crashing to the underworld floor beside Paige, unconscious.  
  
Piper's panic rose, she was the last sister standing now. Unsure of what to do she tried to freeze the whole room again, but there were too many of them and she was too weak. After that plan failed she returned to blowing up as many as possible. After killing about twenty, another thirty shimmered in to replace them.  
  
"By all means keep killing my minions, I daresay I have plenty." The demon holding Chris sneered. "But I'm growing tiresome of this charade."  
  
The pool of blood around Paige's still body seeped across the rocky floor and her chest seized to rise and fall.  
  
Chris saw that his aunt was dead and struggled further trying to reach them.  
  
"No...no...Paige!" He screamed, before the demon holding him hit him over the back of the head, causing his vision to blur as pain spiked through his already battered body.  
  
Piper looked down at Paige's lifeless body, and the distraction cost her, an energy ball hit her square in the stomach sending her backwards, joining her sisters on the floor.  
  
Phoebe stirred and instantly knew Paige was dead, she grabbed hold of her body and clung to it as if her life depended on it, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Chris' head lulled to one side as the darkness threatened to take him over. But the demon tightened his grip, roughly taking Chris' head in his large hand, and directing it so Chris could see his dying family.  
  
"I want you to watch." The demon whispered in Chris' ear, then he ordered his minions. "Kill them."  
  
"NO!" Chris yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Another wave of energy balls flew towards the sisters. Phoebe, too weak to defend herself, took two in the chest and one in the stomach. Her body jerked but then lay still; dead beside her dead sister. Piper managed to freeze some but another connected with her shoulder causing her to cry out.  
  
"Mom!" Chris screamed frantically trying to escape, but the demon only squeezed tighter. Chris groaned in pain as he heard a dull snap as one of his ribs broke. But he continued to struggle. "MOM!"  
  
Piper, tears streaming down her face, looked down, both of her sisters were dead, and if she didn't do something fast, her son and herself were soon to join them. She froze another energy ball, but her strength was waning, and two she had previously frozen, unfroze and hit her in the chest. She fell back on the rough ground, her breathing shallow as she spat out a wad of blood.  
  
Satisfied she was defeated, the demon released Chris, who scrambled as fast as he could to his mother.  
  
"Mom...mom stay with me..." He cried, as he took his mother's bloody form into his arms.  
  
"You may go." Ordered the demon, as his many minions shimmered out, leaving only him, the charmed ones and Chris in the dark cavern.  
  
"I love you..." Piper whispered, as her head lulled to one side, and she let out her final breath.  
  
"Mom...no...you can't leave me...mom please..."  
  
"Awww isn't this just so sweet." The demon mocked.  
  
Chris kissed his mother gently on the forehead, and then lay her body gently down beside his dead aunts.  
  
Shakily he rose to his feet, pure fury surging through every fibre of his body.  
  
The demon chuckled. "Aww the little boy thinks he can take me!"  
  
Chris felt as though there was a gaping hole inside of him, but through his pain he felt power. The demon's binding spell was finally wearing off and his powers were returning to him.  
  
"Bring it on child, I shall take great pleasure in ending your life."  
  
Chris' fury took over him, his pain a distant murmur in the back of his brain. His overwhelming thirst for revenge got the better of him as he charged at the demon.  
  
The demon easily dodged him, and sent a fireball at him, causing Chris to crash painfully into the cavern wall.  
  
From the ground Chris could see the bloody and broken bodies of the Charmed Ones, and their death weighed down on his. Pushing himself to his feet, his grief came crashing in and he crackled with magical energy.  
  
The demon felt the power boost in Chris, and was wise enough to back away from the teenager.  
  
"You killed THEM!" Chris bellowed, as the walls shook around him. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I ever do!" Chris vowed as he held his arms out and sent electricity surging straight at the demon.  
  
He barely shimmered out in time, shimmering back in behind Chris, wanting to sneak up behind him. But Chris, whose powers were all stronger due to his rage, could sense the demon at his back. He spun round to face him.  
  
The energy sparked around Chris and the walls gave another tremor, as rocks fell all around them.  
  
The demon was smart enough to know to run from a losing battle, he smirked at Chris, his horrible yellow, snake-like eyes staring into Chris' deep green eyes.  
  
"Another time." And he shimmered out as Chris sent another wave of electrical energy at his family's murderer.  
  
Chris let out a yell, and fell to his knees as the walls shook again, unable to contain Chris' growing power.  
  
"No!" Chris screamed.  
  
The magic sapped the remaining strength he had, the walls gave a final tremor as the darkness surrounded Chris, and he fell unconscious to the floor. 


	2. the difference

A/N: It was like 11pm and I was just about to give up on physic's revision for the night and had a little inspiration! As you guys may notice, this is a Chris-centred fiction, also a future fic and kinda from his point of view! Oh by the way this is the Chris we all know and love's past, so keep in mind, Wyatt is going evil, and Leo is a lousy father.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers...love you guys!!  
  
Charmed Melinda Halliwell (Thanks so much, yeah I'm a Chrisaholic too! Oh did you really cry? cause I've always wanted to make at least one person cry with something I wrote... beware I upped the angst a bit in this chapter!)  
  
Piperleo4eva (thankyou, thankyou, you officially made my day!!)  
  
Pink-Charmed-One (Thanks so much, it wasn't that gory...was it? Hope you like this one too!)  
  
charmedfan (Thanks so much, hehe I love Chris too! Hence why I wrote this...anyway thanks, and hope you enjoy this one too!)  
  
There is a new chapter in here somewhere...lol.... hope you like!! Oh and please review!  
  
Chapter 2 – The Difference  
  
_Everything that was your world just came down._  
  
Blurred shapes and distant sounds met Chris as he slowly regained consciousness. He was confused, unsure of where he was, or what was going on. The dull sensation of pain spread through his body.  
  
"You're safe now." Whispered a soft voice that to Chris sounded like an angel.  
  
His vision cleared slightly and he could make out a feminine figure looming over him. Chris forced himself to a sitting position, but when he looked for his rescuer, she was gone.  
  
Then the memories came crashing in and Chris felt sick to the stomach...they were dead...his mother, his aunts...dead.  
  
Taking in his surroundings he found himself lying outside his front door. Chris took in a pained breath and forced himself to his feet, the heartache tearing through him as he stumbled through the door, only to collapse in the hallway, from a mixture of pain and grief.  
  
"Chris...Chris is that you?" Called Wyatt as he rushed down the stairs.  
  
"Chris?" Wyatt asked panicked as he saw his brother's bloody form sprawled out in the hall.  
  
Wyatt quickly rushed to his side and went to heal him but Chris pushed his hands away. He didn't feel like he deserved it, they had tried to save him, because of him...it was his fault...  
  
"Chris what's going on? Where's mom, Phoebe and Paige?" Chris' heart sank further at the mention of their names, how could he tell Wyatt? Saying it out loud would make it final; they would really be...dead.  
  
"I just got home and found this note from mom, saying they had gone to get you. I didn't know where they'd gone, I can't sense them, Chris what happened?" Wyatt stretched his hand out, trying to heal his brother again, only to have it slapped away by Chris.  
  
Chris felt like there was this hollow inside of him, a hollow that threatened to swallow him whole.  
  
"They're...they're...d-dead!" Chris whispered as tears slid down his face.  
  
Wyatt backed away, utter shock apparent all over his face. "No...no..."  
  
"We were in the underworld...outnumbered..." Chris managed to say, raw pain burning in the back of his throat.  
  
"No, they can't be..." Wyatt stammered, then he orbed out.  
  
Chris knew he was going to find them, to see for himself, but all he was going to find was their bodies...god they were really dead.  
  
He felt sick, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real...but he could see their broken bodies, vivid in his mind...  
  
Chris grabbed the closest thing near him, which happened to be a small table and threw it across the room where it smashed, spraying splinters across the hall, letting out a yell of frustration he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

When Chris came around he found himself on the living room couch, now healed from his injuries...but still left with this black hole inside him where his mother and aunts had been.  
  
"He's awake."  
  
Chris pushed himself into a sitting position, and met eyes with his father. Leo's expression was sombre, his grief coming off him in waves. Wyatt was pacing behind him, his face void of any emotion. Victor was sitting in the chair opposite Chris; he also seemed to be barely keeping it together.  
  
Chris felt all of their eyes on him, feeling claustrophobic he rushed from the room.  
  
"Chris wait." Leo called, running after his son.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Chris shouted slamming his bedroom door shut, but Leo just orbed in the room.  
  
"Chris I know it hurts..." Leo began.  
  
"You don't know anything!" Chris spat angrily.  
  
"I lost them too."  
  
Chris held his head in his hands. "They were trying to save me...they died because of me...she died because of me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" Leo said sternly, taking a step towards Chris, who in turn took a step back. "I understand ho..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU UNDERSTAND!" Chris yelled. "YOU WEREN'T THERE, YOU WEREN'T FORCED TO WATCH!"  
  
Fury pulsed through Chris, he needed to hit something, break something, anything. He grabbed the lamp throwing it at the wall, then he grabbed the chair, that crashed into his desk, barely missing Leo.  
  
"Chris you need to calm down..."  
  
"CALM DOWN?" Chris demanded who was barely containing himself from attacking his father. "THEY'RE DEAD!"  
  
How dare he tell him to calm down, how dare he tell him to do anything. A father he barely knew, whom he saw for a couple of hours a month, who did he think he was?  
  
"Leave me alone." Chris sneered, but Leo remained still.  
  
"I said GET OUT!" Chris screamed, yanking his TV from the socket and throwing it at Leo, who barely orbed out in time.  
  
Chris' white-hot anger continued to surge through him, as he stood there in the midst of the debris that was what was left of his room. He was forcing himself to breathe, as it was like his body had suddenly forgotten how. He still couldn't get the image of his dead mother and aunts out of his mind.

* * *

After what seemed hours to Chris, a soft knock came at his door. Chris turned, half expecting to see his mother appear, but when he saw the saddened face of his grandpa, he inwardly cursed himself, of course she wouldn't come, she was dead.  
  
"How're you holding up?" His voice was thick and eyes were red and puffy.  
  
Chris stared at Victor, unable to say anything. Victor was the only one that really understood him, after his mother and aunts of course, he always knew what to say to make him feel better, but his grandpa's mere presence brought no comfort today.  
  
Chris sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. Victor sat down beside him, placing an arm around Chris' shoulders.  
  
Together they sat in silence, both unable to voice their pain, their grief.

* * *

Victor had left after Chris had fallen asleep, or at least he thought Chris was asleep. Once alone Chris began to shove clothes into a bag, looking around for anything he might need.  
  
The pain of being himself was unbearable, he couldn't stand it, he wanted out, no he needed out.  
  
He orbed up to the attic and grabbed a handful of potions and threw them in his bag,  
  
"Chris what are you doing?" Chris spun round and found Wyatt standing in the doorway.  
  
Wyatt saw Chris' bag and finally understood. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Chris met Wyatt's eyes, then turned back to the potion cupboard, stuffing some more in his bag. Then he finally found the one he was looking for.  
  
"Chris?" Wyatt asked again.  
  
"I can't...I can't stay." Chris said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
"So you're just going to leave?"  
  
"They're dead!"  
  
"Yeah, exactly. They're dead, they're gone and running away isn't going to change that!" Wyatt shot back.  
  
Chris glared at his brother; Wyatt was acting like he didn't care. Didn't he feel this ache inside; it hurt to talk, to think, to breathe. They were dead, his whole world gone, but Wyatt looked like it was just another day.  
  
Chris swallowed the potion, then let the vial drop, smashing on the floor.  
  
"Don't look for me!" Chris said, then he orbed out before Wyatt could say another thing. 


	3. kody

A/N: Ok I'm so sorry, my mum banned me from updating until my exams were over, which wohoo they are! So now I have all the time in the world to write...yay!  
  
Willows2 (Thanks, yeah I agree it's always good to bring Victor into it, the show should do it more often! Sorry there's none of him in this one though!)  
  
Pink-Charmed-One (hehe...I know I can get carried away with the cliffhangers sometimes, sorry! Thanks so much for reviewing!)  
  
Morgan (thanks so much, it always makes my day when someone says they love it! Again sorry this took me so long!)  
  
Random insane person (since I was ordered to continue, I did! lol! I love you for saying that because I knew in my head how I wanted Chris to feel but I wasn't sure if I could get it down in words you know!)  
  
freya gobriella (Thanks so much, and yeah I saw the finale, and yes I was such a girl and cried! But I'm still in denial; he's not dead, he can't be dead!)  
  
Dominique1 (Wow, that's the longest review I have ever got...and I mean ever! I feel so proud I managed to melt a 'heart of stone'! Thanks, yeah I totally see Chris as a fighter and no offence to anyone who has wrote Chris like that, but I don't see Chris as the type of person to just accept it and grieve...I saw him as someone who fights it 'til the bitter end, hence his violent outbursts! Yeah I think this rambling thing is contagious, so one last thing, Bianca will be back in the next couple of chapters!)  
  
Enough from me, I'm sure you want to read the next chapter, since that's why you're here! Lol.....  
  
**Chapter 3 **– Kody  
  
_Please hand me the bottle, I think I'm lonely now. Please give me direction, I think I just caved in.  
  
_Chris felt lost, for the last few hours he had been wandering the streets of San Francisco.  
  
Chris felt lost, but he also wanted to be lost, back in the attic, he had taken the potion; his only guarantee, his only defence.  
  
The potion made it so you were impossible to find. Sensing, scrying, spells, none of them would work. The only way for someone to find Chris was if he took the antidote, which of course he wasn't in a hurry to do. He had to sort out his feelings, sort out what was left of his life, and he needed to do that alone.  
  
Piper had made the potion when a persistent upper-level demon had set his sights on Phoebe and kept summoning her to his layer. The potion rendered the summoning spells useless, giving the Charmed Ones enough time to vanquish him. Piper being Piper always kept a copy of all the potions in the book just in case. It had saved their lives a number of times when they didn't have enough time to make a fresh batch of potion. That thought brought a tear to Chris' eye, as it hadn't been enough, the Power of Three hadn't been enough.  
  
After leaving Chris soon realised he didn't know where to go. The bitter ache inside was tearing him apart, so Chris did the only thing he could think of to lessen the pain: drink.  
  
Being only 14 and seven years underage, he knew no one was going to serve him alcohol, so he went to P3, his mom's club. He only stayed long enough to grab a bottle of vodka from the storage room, as the whole place reminded him of her, actually everything reminded him of her.  
  
Chris quickly turned his aimless wandering to less populated areas and back streets after the stares and whispering started to grate on his nerves. As it was San Francisco people were used to strange happenings, but still a sullen looking young male, with a backpack stuffed full of clothes, stumbling down the street, downing a bottle of vodka still raised a few eyebrows.  
  
Chris turned left and staggered down a dark alley, he didn't even notice that he was being followed.  
  
"Wow." Chris whispered as he stumbled, nearly falling over.  
  
Chris had never been drunk before, he was still young after all. There was a certain haze to everything, and all the sounds were muffled. He felt kind of numb and dizzy, and he had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the alcohol.  
  
Before he knew what had happened someone had grabbed him by the back of the neck, dragging him to the side of the alleyway. Chris was roughly shoved up against the wall, when he finally saw his attackers.  
  
Two men loomed over Chris. One was big and beefy, with long hair and he still had the hold of Chris, by the collar of his jacket. The other was smaller, and was shifting his weight from one foot to the other balling his fists at his side.  
  
"Give us your money."  
  
Chris tried to suppress a laugh, but was unsuccessful. He then added, "What money?"  
  
"We'll see." The beefy one growled, he turned to his accomplice. "Check the bag."  
  
The smaller one grabbed the backpack out of Chris' grasp, and quickly ruffled through it only to find clothes and potions.  
  
"What the hell?" He exclaimed. One vial filled with a red coloured solution fell from the bag and smashed at his feet igniting his trousers. He let out a yell in surprise then dropped the bag and desperately patted out the flames as quickly as he possibly could.  
  
Chris couldn't help but laugh at the idiocy of these thugs as the smaller one frantically tried to put out the flames.  
  
"Think that's funny do ya punk?" The larger one asked while shaking Chris.  
  
Chris, who at the time was seeing two of everything thanks to the alcohol, also seemed to have completely lost his sense of reason and restraint, replied in a smart-ass tone. "Yeah I do!"  
  
Before Chris knew it a fist came flying at him, hitting him square in the jaw, and sending him crashing to the floor, vodka bottle still in hand.  
  
The man aimed to swing again, but the smaller one grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on man he's just a kid."  
  
The beefy one wrenched his arm free, and looked down at Chris with sheer disgust on his face.  
  
"Come on, he's got nothing, let's just go!" The smaller one pleaded.  
  
"Fine." He growled, he then pointed at Chris. "Count yourself lucky punk." With that they were gone, leaving Chris alone in the darkened alleyway.  
  
Chris struggled into a sitting position, resting against the stone wall and took another swig of vodka, feeling it burn the whole way down his throat.  
  
His lip had started to bleed, and the blow had seemed to knock some sense into him as well. The dull bitter ache slowly crept back.  
  
Although most of him felt numb, his mind was racing with questions. Like how had he gotten out of the underworld? He remembered the demon leaving in the underworld, but the next thing he was on his front porch. And that voice, the girl who had got him out, she had said three simple words to him, 'You're safe now.' But who was she? And why did she take him home, how did she even know where his home was? None of it made sense, and only added to the already forming migraine.  
  
And then he thought of his family, and the guilt was so heavy he felt like his chest was being compressed from the weight.  
  
Chris remembered the last thing she ever said to him. She had told him that she loved him, she loved him even though he had failed her...he had let her die...he could have done something, anything.  
  
Chris threw the empty bottle at the far wall of the alley where it smashed, showering the ground in tiny pieces of glass.  
  
"Why them? Why did you have to take them? WHY?" Chris shouted at the heavens as the first few drops of rain fell.  
  
"Why couldn't you take me? Why them? Why her?" Chris choked out as he pushed his tired body to his feet.  
  
"Take me instead, just bring them back, just bring her back! PLEASE JUST BRING HER BACK!" Chris screamed as the rain began to pound down.  
  
"MOM, PHOEBE, PAIGE? Please come back, please I need you!" The rain soon soaked through Chris clothes, leaving him dripping wet and shivering from the cold.  
  
"I'm sorry! It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, just please come back!"  
  
But he got no answer; no one was there. They were dead, and this time nothing was going to change that. The Charmed Ones had all cheated death before, but like the aunt he never got to meet, Prue, there were only so many times that you could avoid death, until it finally caught up with you.  
  
He knew they weren't coming back this time, they were gone for good, and Chris hated that, they had died protecting him, they had died saving him. So why couldn't he have died in their place? The world needed the Charmed Ones, but who needed him? Why couldn't he have saved them?  
  
With all these questions running through his head Chris grabbed his bag and stumbled down the street in the pouring rain, his family was gone, it was just him now, he was truly alone.  
  
..............  
  
Sorry this is kinda short, the next one will be longer and I should have it up by the end of the week. Oh one last thing I would like to thank my darling sister for being my beta! Ok going now to write some more! Please review! 


	4. argue

A/N: I would just like to thank my reviewers, you guys are great!  
  
Queen Isa (thanks so much for reviewing, and yeah poor Chris he's definitely got it rough!)  
  
succubus-69 (thanks, so glad you love my story, hope you like this chapter too!)  
  
Dominique1 (thanks, yeah I agree we are lacking in really good charmed fiction at the moment, I think the authors are all on holiday or something. Ok are you mad I'm already writing two stories at once which is hectic enough and you want me to write another!?! There was a hint in there by the way, you could always read my other story 'cursed', Chris is in it!! Anyway thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter!)  
  
Willows2 (thanks so much for reviewing, this chapter is kind of sad too, the funeral and all!)  
  
Nicola (thanks, wow I made someone cry, wow I'm so proud! lol, hope you enjoy this one too!)  
  
Ok the lines I used for the ceremony are from "Charmed again Part 1" the ones used at Prue's funeral.  
  
**Chapter 4 **– Argue  
  
_All these feelings they cloud up my reasoning._  
  
Tuesday morning came quickly and it was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky where the blazing sun shone down on Chris as he walked through the trees, dressed all in black and he held three white roses in his hands.  
  
Chris had been dreading this, he wasn't sure if he could make it through the day. He stopped when he got to the stone steps, staring up at the mausoleum uncertain if he could make himself go in, because if he did it would be final, the end, and he didn't think he could handle that. But he also knew that if he didn't go he would regret it for the rest of his life, so Chris took in a deep breath and entered.  
  
The mourners were already inside, all seated in rows before the three caskets. Chris stood at the very back, almost hidden from view by a large marble column, it was as if his feet refused to move any further, so there Chris remained, standing in the shadows at the back.  
  
At the front stood a woman dressed all in white, the priestess and when she spoke her voice rang throughout the room.  
  
"That which belongs to fellowship and love, that which belongs to the circle, remain with us."  
  
From Chris' position he could see the remnants of his family at the front, Wyatt sat beside his father and grandpa and beside them sat Charlie, Paige's husband.  
  
"The wheel turns. As life is a day so our sisters have passed into night."  
  
Beside Wyatt was an empty chair, and Chris knew it was reserved for him but he hadn't seen or talked to any of his family since that fateful day, and he still couldn't move from his position at the back of the room, so Chris stood there with tears forming behind his eyes.  
  
"Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day we will once again share the bread and wine with our sisters. Oh, Blessed Spirits, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."  
  
With those final words the priestess blew out the three candles, symbolising the passing of three wonderful women who had given their lives protecting all that was good in the world.  
  
After the ceremony, each and every guest gave their condolences to the grieving family, some asking where Chris was, to which Victor replied that Chris wasn't up to coming.  
  
When everyone had departed Chris finally left his hiding place, his footsteps echoed on the marble floor as he walked through the mausoleum, finally stopping at his goal.  
  
There on the walls were three new plaques, they hung below two other plaques. One said "Prudence Halliwell 1970-2001", the aunt he never got a chance to meet and beside it read "Prudence Melinda Halliwell 2009-2014, Dearest child, taken before her time", Phoebe's daughter who had died at the early age of five from cancer, something magic couldn't stop even though Phoebe had tried her hardest.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris whispered.  
  
Chris placed a single white rose by Phoebe's plaque, another by Paige's, placing the last one by his mothers, remaining with the words written before him. "Piper Halliwell 1973-2018, Treasured mother, Beloved wife, Cherished Daughter and Loving sister."  
  
"I love you." He said as he stood back from the wall.  
  
Chris couldn't help think that something was wrong with him, funerals were supposed to provide closure so one could move on with their life, but the dull ache in Chris' chest still remained. Piper had told him once that she would always be there for him, she promised him she wouldn't inherit the 'Halliwell Legacy' as she called it, where all Halliwell women died young. As Chris stared at the plaques he knew that was the one promise she couldn't keep.  
  
Chris was jerked out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps echo throughout the building, he didn't have to turn around to know it was his brother.  
  
Wyatt appeared by his side and both brothers stood in silence, reflecting their loss.  
  
Wyatt finally spoke. "I tried calling."  
  
"Yeah well the incessant 'Chris?' in my head got annoying so I put you on mute." Chris replied with a slight bitterness in his voice, still not looking at his brother.  
  
"You think this is some kind of joke? Grandpa's been worried sick, he called the cops and everything. And Dad, he's convinced you went on some revenge rampage and got yourself killed."  
  
"So nice of dad to care." Chris replied sarcastically, Leo being an Elder never spent much time on earth, but when he was there his actions clearly showed his favouritism towards Wyatt.  
  
"Well what was he supposed to think when you took the potion? I mean you're standing right in front of me and I can't sense you at all!" Wyatt said, his voice getting louder and louder, echoing off the cold stone walls.  
  
"Just like you to take dad's side." Chris said quietly, but Wyatt still heard him.  
  
"Side? There's no sides Chris." Wyatt stated in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah you're right, you're always right oh twice-blessed one." Chris replied sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the insecurity crap, this isn't about me!"  
  
"Well that'd be a first." Chris scoffed.  
  
"Chris...god...this is so like you, always on the defensive."  
  
"Yeah and why do you think that is?" Chris shot at Wyatt.  
  
"I don't know, why?" Wyatt shot back.  
  
Chris glared at Wyatt, neither flinched, then Chris simply said. "Doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Wyatt wasn't about to drop the subject and decided to try a different approach. "What happened to you?"  
  
Chris' hand flew to his cut lip and bruised jaw that was left behind by the muggers. "It's nothing, I'm fine!"  
  
Wyatt gave Chris a look that said 'Yeah right you're fine,' Chris just averted his gaze, so Wyatt tried again. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Around." Chris simply replied, he wasn't about to tell his brother he had been sleeping on the streets and eating in soup kitchens for the last two days, he knew that news like that wouldn't go over very well.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm going to need an actually answer from you for once." Wyatt said, unable to keep his annoyance with Chris out of his voice.  
  
"Whatever." Chris replied, whenever he was alone the silence was almost deafening and he wanted to be with someone, anyone. But then when Chris was around other people we couldn't cope, he just wanted to get away.  
  
"Dad didn't think you'd show, but I knew you would." Wyatt said in a softer voice.  
  
"Part of me didn't think _I'd _show, but I couldn't not come." Chris assured his brother. "God I miss them so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Sometimes it doesn't feel real, you know like they're not really gone." Chris sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Wyatt agreed, after a moment of silence he added. "Everyone's at the house we better go."  
  
At those words Chris froze, he couldn't go back to the manor, he was trying so hard to keep himself together, but the house, with all of their stuff and pictures, everything that reminded him of them, he just couldn't go back.  
  
"No...no..." Chris whispered as he backed away from Wyatt.  
  
"Chris please." Wyatt begged, he had almost gotten Chris home, almost.  
  
"Wyatt I told you I can't...not yet..."  
  
"Ok." Wyatt said, he didn't want to scare Chris away knowing he might never find him again.  
  
Chris turned and started to walk away, but Wyatt ran after him.  
  
"Chris wait."  
  
"Wyatt I just want to be alone, please just leave me alone." Chris said as he continued to walk through the mausoleum, heading for the door.  
  
"What about me?" Wyatt called. "You know dad, he'll be gone back Up There by morning, and Charlie's talking about moving back to L.A. with Paige gone, you're all I have left!"  
  
"I know." Chris replied. "I just need a little time, please Wyatt?"  
  
Wyatt knew Chris wasn't going to back down, he had inherited his stubborn streak from their mother, so he finally relented.  
  
"Just call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Be safe." Wyatt said which caused Chris to smile slightly.  
  
"Always." With that Chris orbed out.  
  
............  
  
Wow that was incredibly hard to write, since my nanny died very recently but I guess they always say write what you know, so there you go. I would also like to add that I swear my story does have a plot, it will appear soon! Please review, go on it just that small button down there in the left- hand corner, please make me a happy girl and review! 


	5. angry

A/N: Hey I'm sure you guys thought I had forgot about this story, don't worry I haven't, sorry this took me well...forever, there is a long list of reasons as to why this long me so long but I'm sure you don't want to hear them, or read them, you know what I mean. But now since the stress of waiting for my exam results to come is finally over I got some inspiration.

Onetreehill4eva (thanks so much for reviewing, and yeah I feel the same but no the Charmed Ones are truly dead :o( hope you like this chapter!)

Stony Angel (I completely agree with you I so want to take Chris home, unfortunately things are going to get worse for Chris before they get better, anyway thanks and hope you enjoy this one too!)

CaliforniaChick (Thanks, I'm so glad I finally got angst right, cos it's really hard to write, sorry back on point I'm so happy you love it and once again I'll apoligise for how long it's taken me to update!)

charming chris (Thanks so much, I really tried hard to get the emotions right, so I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like this one too!)

Piper (Thanks for reviewing so happy you like it plus sorry about the wait!)

Flephanie (hey for those how thought I sent myself a review I didn't, I forgot to sign out of my friend Ruth's computer, anyway thanks Ruth glad you liked it even if you have never seen Charmed in your life! Lol!)

Good Witch (Thanks, sorry this took me forever, hope this is enough to quench your thirst, lol!)

freya gobriella (yay so glad you love it, hope you love this chapter too, thanks!)

And on with the story...

**Chapter 5** – Angry

_Instead of wishing that it would get better, man you're seeing that you just get angrier._

Chris nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot, staring intently at his trainers. He was surprising awake for four o'clock in the morning, this could be due to the fact that he had slept most of the day, or it could because of the amount of alcohol he had consumed earlier, which the effects were now wearing off.

Chris stood on the porch of his grandpa's house in San Francisco, and on his left stood Darryl Morris. The last two hours Darryl had been trying to get Chris out of custody, and as this wasn't the first time Chris had been arrested, the police were getting rather annoyed making the job harder for Darryl.

Darryl leaned forward and once again rang the doorbell, from the other side of the door a muffled "Hold on a sec," could be heard.

A very tired looking Victor in his dressing gown opened the door, and let out a heavy sigh when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Victor, sorry it's so late." Darryl apologized.

"Its ok, come on in." Victor replied as he stepped to the side to let his late night visitors in.

"I better not, I have to get back, still on duty. It took me a while but I managed to get him off with a warning, and Victor you have to talk some sense in him because he doesn't listen to me."

As if to prove his point Chris pushed past his grandpa and walked into the house without so much as a thank you to Darryl.

"I'm sorry, he's going through a rough patch you know." Victor said.

"I know but if he gets arrested again he gunna end up in juvy and then I won't be able to help him."

"You've done more than enough, don't worry I'll talk to him." Victor said.

"Night." Darryl replied as he turned and headed back to his car.

Chris walked through the hall to the kitchen, Victor's house was fairly small but still Chris knew it like the back of his hand, having spent many years here, when he was younger Piper would send him over to his grandpa's whenever a demon was attacking.

"Chris?" Victor called as he followed Chris into the kitchen.

Chris pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge and took a gulp before addressing his grandfather.

"Darryl already gave me the you-are-a-disappointment speech, so I don't need to hear it again."

"Well I think you do since it hasn't sunken in yet." Victor said, his tone disapproving.

"I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Chris said as he put the milk back in the fridge, and brushed passed Victor and headed up the stairs.

"Chris get back here now!" Victor shouted after him.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, it was only on rare occasions that Victor lost his temper and Chris knew not to cross him when his grandpa was in this mood.

He slowly turned around and looked at Victor, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is the fourteenth time you've been arrested and by god we are going to talk about." Victor said sternly.

Chris slowly sank down and sat on the top stair, placing his head in his hands.

"Darryl can't keep putting his job on the line just to get you out of the trouble..."

"It wasn't my fault!" Chris insisted, but the look Victor was giving he knew that he didn't believe him. "Really!"

"Yeah like the times when you got arrested for drunken and disorderly, or the time you got caught breaking into the docks, or when you broke into the hardware store or..."

"I'm serious, some old lady called the cops because I was _disturbing the peace_!" Chris cut in.

"But why exactly were you disturbing the peace?" Victor asked, Chris knew he was just assuming he had gotten drunk again and caused a scene.

"Well demons tend to scream when you vanquish them." Chris replied sarcastically.

"God Chris you are too young to go chasing after all these demons."

"I can take care of my self!" Chris retorted. "I'm fifteen!"

"Not for another week." Victor corrected

Chris couldn't argue with that, his birthday was next Tuesday, not that was bringing warm fuzzy feelings, all he cared about was being a year older.

"You are going to get yourself killed, is that what you want?" Victor asked.

"Of course not." Chris sot back, giving Victor a look that of disgust.

"Funny doesn't look that way to me." Victor replied.

"Don't you get why I'm doing this?" Chris shouted. "I'm trying to find the son of bitch that killed them!"

Victor let out a sigh, Chris knew exactly what his grandpa was thinking because ever since the funeral Chris had completely shut himself off from the family, well there wasn't much family left now.

Charlie, Paige's husband was originally from New York but had moved to San Francisco to be with her. They had never had children, as Charlie had been in a car accident when he was younger that had left him sterile, they had always talked about adoption but had never seemed to get round to it. But now she was gone and he had nothing left so he had moved back to the city.

Phoebe had never found love again, she had gone through a string of boyfriends all leaving her feeling empty inside, one day she had declared she had had enough, that she wasn't going to wait around any longer for Mr. Right and had gone to a sperm bank, hence little Prue was born. When she was about three years old she was diagnosed with leukemia, Phoebe had tried everything, magic and medicine but nothing had worked and shortly after her fifth birthday she had died. Phoebe had never gotten over it.

Now with Piper, Phoebe and Paige gone, Charlie back to the city, and well Leo never had been around anyway and Victor didn't think that was about to change anytime soon, all that was left was Victor and his two grandsons Wyatt and Chris.

After the funeral Chris had taken off and gone on some revenge course, the only time Victor got to see him was when he got arrested, and by morning Chris was always gone. He also refused to take the antidote so Wyatt couldn't find him either, he had moved in with Victor as he was his only guardian.

"Chris I'm only saying this because I care, you know that right?" Victor asked as he sat down on the stairs beside Chris.

"Yeah." Chris whispered back, partly ashamed of his outburst, he had been trying to hard to keep his emotions in check.

Chris hadn't been able to go back to the manor since the night they had died, he had found a hostel in the city and stayed there but being young he couldn't get a job and had resulted in stealing to get money to survive on.

"I'm just worried about you, and I just want you to come home." Victor said softly.

"I can't, I just need some time..."

"Chris it's been six months." Victor said cutting Chris off. "And the only time I get to see you is when you are escorted home by the police."

Chris gave Victor the look that said "so", but Victor plodded on since it could be weeks until he saw Chris again.

"I understand you wanting to find their killer, so do I, but you don't have to live...god I don't even know where you're living." Victor said shaking his head. "There a room here Chris, and I know your brother wants to see you, he's been getting worse..."

Chris snapped his gaze over to Victor at the mention of his brother, the last few times he had been talking to his grandpa he kept saying about how Wyatt had changed. How he spent hours in his bedroom or god knows where, how he hardly spoke to Victor and how he got angry and violent so easily without warning and that he had become cold and uncaring. Chris hadn't seen Wyatt in about a month but he couldn't image his grandpa's words being true, Wyatt was always the perfect one never did anything wrong, especially in Leo's eyes. It just didn't sound like Wyatt, but then again he wasn't exactly acting like himself either

Chris jerked out of his thoughts as he realised Victor was still talking.

"...I'm just trying to help, but I could be making it worse and your father won't listen to me, keeps saying Wyatt will get over it soon enough, and every time I mention you he says 'he made his choice, let him deal with it.' But Chris I'm here for you if you need me, you know that don't you?"

Chris nodded, so like his father to ignore the problem, but he wasn't going to get worked up about his non-existent father now, he had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Thanks grandpa, but I think I'm going to crash cause I'm exhausted." Chris said as he faked a yawn, he wasn't in the least bit tired but he just wanted to be alone.

Victor sighed, that sigh that meant he knew he was defeated and also was fairly tired himself. "Ok night Chris." Victor said as he walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Chris slowly pushed himself to his feet and headed to his room, once inside he sank onto the bed staring out the window and the bleakness outside, it mirrored how he felt. Even though Chris wasn't tired within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

The sun shone bright the next day as Chris wandered around Golden Gate Park, he had woken as soon as dawn had broke, he had grabbed a few clean t-shirts out of the wardrobe and found the usual wade of money on the desk. Victor left money because he preferred that Chris took it from him rather than steal it, Chris didn't care, now he had a good night sleep and a couple hundred buck to tide him over.

The demon he had killed last night had been as useless as the one the night before and brought him no closer to Draken. Over a month ago he had managed to squeeze out of a simple lower-level demon that the demon with eye's like snakes and a regenerating army was know as Draken, but that was as much information as he had got.

Chris refused to step foot in the manor since their deaths, the house now lay empty and although Chris could do with looking at the Book of Shadows he still couldn't bring himself to go to the manor, with all of their things still there, almost as if they had never left.

Chris was determined and still vowed to his word, that if it was the last thing he ever did he would make Draken play for what he had done to his family, and that exactly what he was going to do. He would eventually find some demon that could lead him to Draken then he would kill him in the most painful way imaginable, maybe then he would be able to move on, fill the gaping whole that still resided inside of him. Until that day Chris would keep searching.

At three o'clock in the afternoon, Chris was now aimlessly wandering around the back streets of San Francisco with a bottle of beer in one hand, alcohol was the only thing that dulled the pain. Chris was well on his way to becoming an alcoholic at the rate he drank the stuff, because when he was drunk he could forget for a few hours, of course when he woke he was always greeted with a hangover and guilt at not thinking about his mother for so long. But for a few hours he was few from the constant ache that still hadn't left even though it had been six months.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" A voice asked behind Chris, the voice twigged something in his brain, and he recognised it immediately but when he turned around he came face to face with someone he could have sworn he had never seen before in his life.

Before Chris stood a girl, well not a girl, a woman, she looked like she was in her late teens, maybe early twenties. She had long golden brown hair and tanned skin, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black jumper and eyeing Chris with curiousity.

"So." Chris replied, his stomach squirmed a little, the woman was very beautiful and she had dark chocolate brown eyes like his mother had.

The woman smirked at his reply, she then walked up to Chris grabbed the bottle out of his hand and took a swig before handing it back.

"Thanks, I really needed that." The voice was so familiar to Chris but he didn't recognise her at all, which confused him further.

"Have we met before?" He asked before he realised what he was saying.

She shot him a questioning glance. "Nope."

"Oh, it's just I swear I have heard your voice before." Chris confessed.

The woman looked at him spectically and then glanced at the bottle. "How many you had?"

Chris had only had two but he knew he wasn't drunk like she was implying.

"Not enough." Chris replied, which made her laugh.

Then she brushed past him and wandered down the alley.

"What's your name?" Chris called after her, he didn't really want her to leave, but at least he could get her name.

She smiled over her shoulder. "Bianca."

Before Chris could ask her anything else she disappeared around the corner.

It was strange, because Chris was left with this strange feeling in his stomach, not a bad feeling but well...Chris thought to himself not sure how to describe it, but he felt slightly better. With a smile on his face he started to walk back to the hostel.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer since it's been so long since I have updated, so hop you liked. Please review, thanks. $


End file.
